O Patrono do Gêmeo
by Shizel Zeibel
Summary: "De olhos fechados e atordoado com a mudança repentina de clima, o Weasley de fronte ao espelho estendeu seu braço, desnorteado, a procura de alguma superfície para se segurar. Não poderia se separar de Fred novamente." Fic sobre a relação de George Weasley com a morte de seu gêmeo, Fred. Recomendo colocar na sessão "Músicas de Fossa" do seu playlist e sofrer junto com o ruivinho.


Capítulo Único

A visão que se tinha era a de um universo. Um universo de estrelas, variadas e incontáveis: cadentes, múltiplas, anãs, menores, maiores, amarelas, brancas, luminosas. George estava flutuando nesta imensidão eternamente enegrecida com gotas estelares, quando sentiu uma luminosidade lhe cegar por alguns instantes. Fechou os olhos, por impulso, e ao reabri-los, viu-se diante de um espelho, ainda flutuando sob um limbo sereno.

O peculiar espelho flutuante, entalhado em madeira e de cor ocre refletia a sua imagem. Havia, de fato, um garoto alto, ruivo, com os cabelos despenteados e as feições serenas o encarando. Contudo, alguma coisa estava errada: George não se reconhecia naquela imagem.

O jovem, desconfiado, fez alguns movimentos inusitados. Estendeu os braços, espalmou as mãos, levantou uma das pernas, apoiou uma das mãos no queixo, ainda desconfiado do que via e por fim aproximou a face do espelho, analisando bem seu reflexo. Todas as suas ações foram muito bem copiadas, ou melhor, _refletidas_, afinal toda imagem que se vê no espelho nos acompanha em uníssono, quaisquer que sejam os movimentos realizados. Era o que concluía o bruxo, agora num monólogo mental.

Focou sua atenção mais uma vez para o espelho e sua imagem. Olhou bem para os próprios olhos, com o rosto bem próximo do material gélido que a refletia. Fez uma sessão de caretas para si mesmo, fazendo-se de vesgo, mostrando os dentes, arregalando os olhos e por fim mostrando a língua. Observava a própria brincadeira, sentindo-se um tanto quanto infantil por fazer aquele tipo de coisa no espelho. Afinal, não era mais a mesma coisa.

A imagem a sua frente lhe mostrava a língua, em acordo com o seu próprio ritmo de molecagem. Preparava-se para mais uma pose quando percebeu algo inusitado: o reflexo sorriu. E nesse instante, George se assustou, parando com sua brincadeira. Contudo, não perdeu totalmente o próprio sorriso.

– É... é você... – Sussurrou, recuperando-se do espanto.

O gêmeo descoberto no espelho apenas manteve seu sorriso acolhedor. Seu corpo inteiro foi ganhando uma aura luminosa. Novamente os olhos de George eram invadidos por uma forte luz que dominou todo o ambiente. Seus cabelos perderam todo e qualquer penteado que pudessem ter, pois uma forte rajada começou a impulsioná-lo, no sentido oposto ao do espelho. A superfície deste se partiu em diversos pedaços, de diferentes tamanhos, que tangenciaram o corpo do ruivo, causando-lhe a agonizante sensação de que se cortaria. George teve medo. Medo de perder seu irmão.

De olhos fechados e um pouco atordoado com a mudança repentina de clima, o Weasley de fronte ao espelho estendeu seu braço, um pouco desnorteado, a procura de alguma superfície para se segurar. Não poderia se separar de Fred novamente.

Sentiu um toque morno e, de repente, um impulso. Sua mão estava unida à mão de seu gêmeo, que em momento algum mudara sua expressão. Mantinha sempre um sorriso aconchegante e um semblante pacificador. Tão distante daquele irmão paspalhão, de planos mirabolantes e pegadinhas infinitas por toda a escola de magia e bruxaria da Inglaterra. Mas era Fred. Ainda era seu gêmeo Fred.

Estavam flutuando, agora avistando uma paisagem bucólica e estranhamente familiar: um pomar que muito lembrava aquele próximo da casa dos Weasley, _A Toca_, como os gêmeos mesmo gostavam de nomear. Estavam em casa.

Ao tocar o solo, George percebeu que algo estava diferente. De início, teve a sensação de que havia caído e estava deitado no chão. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu elevar seu plano, muito menos ficar ereto sobre as próprias pernas.

Pois não haviam pernas. Olhou para o próprio corpo e notou que sua base de apoio havia se alterado: de duas pernas humanas, ganhara quatro patas douradas. E esta não era a única mudança. Havia se tornado um animal. Um coiote, para ser mais exato. De pelos dourados, da cor do campo que cercava o próprio lar.

Lar. E onde estava sua família? Ou melhor, Fred?

O coiote olhou ao redor e notou um outro animal a alguns metros de distância. De início achou que era outro coiote, mas ao focar-se melhor na criatura, percebeu que eram distintos um do outro. O animal a sua frente tinha o couro recoberto por pêlos grossos e acinzentados, uma musculatura e estrutura óssea maiores, um focinho largo e algumas pintas e listras pelo corpo. Era uma hiena.

Era seu gêmeo. Num impulso, George, agora controlando um corpo animalesco correu em direção ao outro animal. Este, por sua vez, correu em direção à casa dos Weasley. Durante o percurso o coiote sentiu um misto de alegria e ansiedade lhe acometendo aos sentidos. Era estranho. O ruivo era, agora, um predador, mas conseguia ver, sentir e pensar como antes. Era um bruxo no corpo de um animal. Mas era leve. Uma sensação muito leve.

A hiena parou um pouco antes de adentrar a morada de sete andares. Olhou para o coiote, ou melhor, para George, mais uma vez. Por um segundo o mago teve a sensação de que o animal lhe mandara um sorriso. Um sorriso doce como era o de Fred. Tinha os olhos muito expressivos. Amendoados como eram os seus próprios. Tinha os olhos de seu gêmeo.

As patas enegrecidas postaram-se para dentro da casa. O coiote avançou, disposto a segui-lo, mas um estrondo o assustou. Quando se deu conta, uma grande pilha de cascalhos, pedras e mármore se formara, bem onde seu gêmeo estava. A casa havia desabado, levantando uma quantidade infinita de particular. A felicidade de ter o irmão de volta ao lar foi substituída por uma agonia intensa. George foi tomado pelo desespero. Correu para o local do acidente. A poeira que ali se formara era muita, intensa.

Buscou, assustado, pelo irmão. Já não mais era um animal. Voltara, sem nem se preocupar em como, a ser o cabelos de fogo que popularizava a imagem dos Weasley.

Trêmulo, empurrou para longe os pedaços maiores de pedra que encontrava. A poeira aos poucos foi se esvaindo pelo ar, revelando aquilo que os olhos de George não queriam ver: a perturbadora imagem de seu irmão, seu reflexo, seu gêmeo, morto.

Os olhos se arregalaram, impressionados com a quantidade de sangue derramada. Não poderia estar acontecendo. Não poderia estar acontecendo _de novo_.

George ergueu sua face e liberou parte de sua angústia com um grito, alto e torrencial como fora aquele desastre. As lágrimas sequer pediram licença para escorrer por sua face agora da cor do nervosismo. Aos poucos, o ruivo percebeu que não era somente a poeira ali propagada que se dissipava pelo ar. O que restara de sua morada, o campo, o silêncio em resposta ao desespero do homem, tudo, tudo estava lentamente se despedaçando em minúsculas partículas. Seu mundo, seu corpo, seu irmão, havia tudo se tornado poeira cósmica. Estavam retornando ao início daquela loucura.

Era isto. Estava louco. Só podia ser isto! Era esta a sua conclusão. Não conseguia viver sem o irmão. A dor lhe afetava de tal maneira que havia perdido sua sanidade. E o sono também.

Repentinamente, George sobressaltou-se em sua cama. Pode-se ouvir um gemido abafado, um misto de surpresa e desespero. Ergueu o tronco de uma vez só, com os olhos bem abertos, ainda em choque com a cena de seu pesadelo.

Estava sozinho no quarto. Ofegava. O coração palpitando em medo. Medo que se concretizou ao olhar para cama ao seu lado. Vazia.

Respirou fundo. As lágrimas agora eram reais. Abraçou as próprias pernas, encostando a face nos próprios joelhos. Umedeceu o tecido do pijama com seu choro enquanto retomava os acontecimentos estranhos daquele sonho. Os animais nos quais haviam se tornado não eram totalmente aleatórios: eram os patronos dos gêmeos. George conseguia invocar um coiote e Fred uma hiena.

Foi pensando nisso que George suspirou pesadamente. Desde a morte de seu gêmeo, o ruivo nunca mais havia invocado o seu próprio patrono.

_E como poderia, se todas as suas lembranças felizes eram ao lado de seu querido irmão?_


End file.
